American Alligator
The largest reptile in North America, the iconic American alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) is considered to be a living fossil, having survived on Earth in the same form for 200 million years. The name ‘alligator’ derives from the Spanish ‘el lagarto’ meaning ‘the lizard’, while the species name means ‘of the Mississippi’. Though often confused with various crocodile species, the American alligator can be distinguished by its rounded snout, and by the fact that when the jaws are closed, none of the lower teeth are visible. The body is armoured with thick scales, and bears a long, powerful tail, as well as sturdy limbs with webbed toes, which help to propel this species through the water. The eyes and snout are positioned on the top of the head, enabling the American alligator to breathe and watch for prey, while the rest of the body is submerged. This concealment is further enhanced by the colouration of the body, which is uniform black or olive-brown in the adult, with younger specimens possessing yellow banding across the body and tail. The American alligator’s jaws contain between 74 and 80 sharp, conical teeth, and are capable of delivering massive bite forces. Roles * It played Nile Crocodile in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Juggling Octopus in The Great Elephant Detective * It played Koolasuchus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Tommy/Green Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played Ricky Plesuski in American Animals, Inc. Gallery American-alligator-emerging-from-a-swamp.jpg american-alligator.jpg alligator-mississippiensis.jpg Alligator Mississippiensis.JPG Gravity_Falls_Alligators.png lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4527.jpg princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg|The Princess and the Frog (2009) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6828.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Gator (Wild Kratts).jpg MSB Alligator.png Rugrats Alligator.png JEL Alligators.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-1874.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_7800.JPG IMG_4592.PNG IMG_8085.JPG IMG_8128.JPG IMG_8242.JPG IMG_8243.JPG IMG 8211.JPG IMG 8308.JPG IMG 6406.JPG IMG 0296.PNG HTF Alligator.png IMG 0235.JPG IMG 8619.PNG IMG 5838.JPG IMG 0365.JPG Animal card.jpeg Albert the Aligator.png Alligator (Youda Safari).jpg american-alligator-kemono-friends.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-12157.jpg Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png AlAgator.png Humanoid Hippopotamus.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dinosaur Elephant Flamingo Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Koala Lion Mouse Newt Owl Parrot Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vulture Walrus X-Ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Sesame Street Dino Dance.jpg Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Barnaby the Alligator.png 2-1024 398.jpg Alligators in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Gus the Alligator.jpg Alligator, American.jpg TAWOG Alligator.png 740033 412826165467317 118298148 o.jpg 54E31812-D635-433E-A2C4-AEC30844EEA6.jpeg 13E05BAF-8BAA-4691-BBB6-781BE0948674.jpeg B89EF2C1-0B86-490B-BFC6-C9E33EA1D0AB.jpeg 32CE96EE-8B23-4E98-A3B7-FD260B5EB7FD.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg E8FA4CE8-F3E5-4F44-A049-CAC3DDD1408C.jpeg 76D5304B-70DF-459E-B235-295050F43AFF.jpeg 4F98F497-117E-4273-84CC-BDAE9B87B01B.jpeg See Also * Chinese Alligator Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Crocodilians Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Rainy Zany and Friends Animals Category:Out of Jimmy's Head Animals Category:Where's My Water? Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:What a Cartoon Animals Category:Woody Woodpecker Animals Category:Alligators Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Tropicarium Kolmården Animals Category:Reptiles Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:African Animals Category:Junglies Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals‎ Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:El Paso Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Abilene Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Houston Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:State Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Florida Gun Exchange Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Flamingo Gardens Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Strange Beginnings Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals